Fairy Tail Halloween Dance
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: A Fairy Tail High special! Natsu and Lucy go to their schools Halloween dance together. (A Fairy Tail AU, based off my chapter story FTH) (Nalu, implied Gale, One-shot)


**A/N: So... I'm not always a huge Halloween fan, but I got this idea to write a Fairy Tail Halloween scene, and since I've already been writing this fic... I figured I may as well incorporate a special side scene for you amazing followers ;-) I hope you enjoy this cute little scene. I know my Nalu fans will get a nice dose of fluff!**

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Halloween**

 **FTH Special: Halloween Dance**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

Lucy and Levy wandered around the various stores of Magnolia Mall, looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the Halloween Dance in a few days. Well, Levy was shopping, Lucy had just come along for moral support, to give her friend her opinion on her different outfit choices. Lucy hadn't planned on actually going to this dance. She had only been at Fairy Tail High for a few months now, and didn't feel comfortable enough to just show up at a dance with a bunch of people she barely knew. Really, the only people she talked to at all were Levy and Natsu. But, she wouldn't think about HIM. Or the fact that the dance was in less than a week and he still hadn't asked her to go...

Currently, the two girls were in a store called Vermillion, which was one of Fiore's most popular chain clothing stores. They had pretty expensive clothing, Lucy noted upon entering, and was surprised that her friend chose this place to start. Lucy didn't know what sort of money Levy had, but most teenage girls didn't shop at stores like Vermillion. Of course, Lucy used to shop here often back in her hometown, because her father always bought her fancy dresses and other outfits from places like these. He didn't pay an ounce of attention to her, but he used his money to buy her affection. She could care less if she had fancy dresses or not. She hated most of the clothing she owned back home. She was much more comfortable in the casual teenage wear she had back at Mira's place.

Today, Lucy wore a simple white blouse and black shorts with a silver spiral pattern down the sides, and black boots that came to her mid-calf. Her hair was left loose, with just a black headband to keep it out of her eyes.

Levy wore a pair of skinny jeans and a powder blue top with an orange bow in the v-neck. She had blue sandals to match, and an orange and blue bracelet on her right wrist. She, too, wore a headband of blue and orange, the same one she always wore, Lucy noted with amusement.

"Ooh, how about this one, Lu?" Levy pulled out a black scrap of fabric with a low neckline. It tied around the neck and exposed the back. Lucy wrinkled her nose.

"Uh... It's a bit..." She trailed off, trying to think of a polite way to tell her friend that she didn't like it.

"Lacking in fabric?" Levy finished with a smirk. Lucy shrugged. Levy laughed. "Come on, Lu! It would look great on you!" Lucy blanched.

"ME?! I thought we were shopping for YOU?!" She exclaimed.

"We are!" Levy giggled. "But, you HAVE to go to this dance, Lucy! It won't be any fun without you there!" Lucy slumped and muttered under her breath.

"I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Oh, come on. You know I wouldn't make you feel that way." Levy looked hurt for a moment. Lucy sighed.

"I know, Levy. But what fun would it be for you and your date if I were to tag along?"

"You could ask Natsu..." Levy suggested with a wink. Lucy narrowed her eyes and turned in the opposite direction of the store.

"NO. Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"Aw, but I thought you liked him?" Levy rushed to follow her, still clutching the revealing dress in one hand.

"I never said that!" She exclaimed, face heating. She should have stayed home where it was safe! Levy had tricked her into coming here just so she could get her to agree to go to the dance with her. Lucy huffed and kept walking, forcing Levy to jog to keep up with her shorter legs.

"Lu, it's pretty obvious you two like each other." Levy said once she fell into step with Lucy again. Lucy stopped walking so fast that Levy almost kept walking right past her. She skidded to a hault at her side.

"I-is it really that obvious?" Lucy whispered, eyes downcast.

"Well, yeah." Levy said, voice kind. "Don't be embarrassed, Lucy. Natsu clearly likes you too."

"Then why hasn't he asked me to the dance?" Lucy sighed and began absentmindedly looking through a rack of dresses.

"Maybe he's embarrassed, too." She suggested. Lucy thought about this. Natsu, who brought her a muffin every morning and walked her to school, even though she was pretty sure he went out of his way to do so. Natsu, who walked with her to Biology every day, and carried her lunch tray in the cafeteria at lunch. Natsu, who blushed every time he held her hand...

"Maybe." She said at last. Levy gave her a reassuring pat on the arm.

"I bet he asks you, Lu. He's probably just working up the nerve. And," she added with a smile. "When he DOES ask you, then you HAVE to double with us!" Lucy couldn't help the laugh that sputtered through her lips. She turned a grateful smile Levy's way.

"Thanks, Levy."

The two girls continued their shopping for the better part of the afternoon. Levy found "the perfect outfit" in the third store they looked through, but insisted on taking Lucy around until she found something she loved as well, even as the blonde adamently denied that she was looking at all.

Levy had found a sexy outfit to wear: a black skirt with dark blue frilly fabric underneath in the form of other skirts and a black cat tail down the back, a tight black sleeveless top with a blue ribbon criss-crossing down the center, black stockings that came to her knees with more ribbon tied in bows around the top. A pair of black and blue cat ears to wear in her hair, and black heels. Lucy thought the outfit looked great on her friend, but she couldn't picture herself wearing something like that. Actually, it was difficult enough picturing LEVY in such a revealing outfit.

The pair were in the last store in the mall when Levy spotted Lucy's perfect dress.

"Lu," Levy's voice was a hushed whisper. Lucy had been looking through another rack of dresses and random things, feeling tired and bored from all the walking around. She wasn't a big shopper, and so far they had visited five different clothing stores. And her feet HURT. Lucy was ready to chuck her boots at the wall by this point. "Lu," Levy said again.

"Huh?" Lucy turned around to see her friend holding up an outfit. Lucy's eyes widened slightly when she saw it. "Wow." She whispered.

"Perfect?" Levy asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yes," Lucy stared at it, wondering what it would look like once it was on, but she definitely didn't feel like trying on yet another dress. She plucked the thing from Levy's outstretched hand and checked the tag. It was in her size! "Perfect."

* * *

 _Two Days Later_...

"Luuucy!" Mira chirped giddily from the other side of her bedroom door. "Someone's at the door for you!" She had a sing-song note to her voice. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the closed bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called back suspiciously. Mira giggled in response.

"Oh, I think you'll want to come see for yourself. And I hope you're not in your pajamas already!"

Lucy started. "What?! Why?!" Mira just giggled again, the sound softly fading as she retreated down the hall. Lucy groaned quietly and slipped from bed.

She wasn't wearing pajamas at least. She wore white Capri pants and an emerald green spaghetti strap top with a silver cross done in rhinestones down the center. Her silver wrap around sandals completed the outfit. She took a quick glance in the mirror to assess that her hair was still decent. It was pulled into twin tails, and didn't look TOO frizzy. She shrugged. Whatever, she was too tired to care enough to fix it. It was probably just Levy anyway. She said she might come by this week to ask Lucy for some hairstyling tips.

As soon as Lucy opened the door, though, she knew who was downstairs waiting for her. And it wasn't Levy.

"...And he calls ME an idiot!" Natsu was saying. Lucy froze mid-step. _Natsu?! Natsu was at her house? IN HER KITCHEN?! Talking to HER fake aunt?! What did he want?!_ She pressed her back up against the wall near the staircase and listened intently to their conversation. She wasn't usually the eavesdropping type, but it wasn't every day that the boy you liked was chatting up your fake aunt. She felt it was totally justified.

Mira laughed at what Natsu had said. "He sounds like quite the friend!" Natsu scoffed.

"Friend?! He's an idiot! But at least he's better than _Erza_." Natsu grumbled, and Lucy could just picture the shudder he undoubtedly gave. She stifled a giggle.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever met her before!" Mira replied thoughtfully. "Erza who?"

"I don't know!" Natsu exclaimed, like the very thought of knowing her last name was ridiculous. Lucy rolled her eyes. Even she knew Erza's last name.

"Oh, I see." Mira laughed again, then pitched her voice low so Lucy couldn't hear. Lucy strained her ears, holding her breath so she could listen better. It was no use. Mira was talking too quietly. But why...

" _WHAT?!_ " Natsu suddenly exclaimed, voice coming out more like a squeak of surprise. "It's not like that, I swear!"

"Suuuure," Mira giggled.

Lucy sighed and decided she was tired of being left out of the loop. She took the stairs two at a time, just in case Mira decided to tell Natsu any more secrets.

The pair glanced over at her as she came down the stairs. Mira gave a knowing smile but Lucy wasn't looking at her. Natsu's eyes lit up when he saw her and he immediately got to his feet.

"Hey, Luce!" He crooked her a grin.

"Hey," she smiled back shyly. She had known him for a few months already, but his cheesy smile still sent her heart fluttering inside her chest. "I'm surprised to see you here." She said.

"Oh, yeah..." He scratched his hair and shifted uncomfortably. Mira stood up from her chair as well.

"Well, I better go tend to my garden..." She gave Lucy a wink behind Natsu's back. Lucy suppressed a glare. She didn't even HAVE a garden!

"Thanks for the tea!" Natsu called after her. She waved back.

"So..." Now Lucy felt uncomfortable. Mira had just ditched her! "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." His voice was quiet, and she could barely catch the words. And was he BLUSHING?! She raised a curious eyebrow and waited for him to continue. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke. "I was hoping... Well, I mean, I know it's super lame and stuff, and maybe you don't even wanna and its okay if you don't its totally fine I would understand completely and-"

"Natsu," Lucy cut off his endless rant. "Just spit it out." He blew out a long breath and nodded.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" He grinned shyly at her. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked. Did he really just ask her to the dance?! Surely she heard him wrong?

"Yeah!" He grinned toothily at her. After a moment she smiled back.

"I'd love that!"

His eyes widened. "You would?!" She laughed.

"Of course! It'll be fun!"

"Great! It's a date!" He grinned. She thought about that for a moment. _A date... With Natsu Dragneel._ She felt her lips lift up into a smile.

* * *

 _Four Days Later..._

"I think I should just stay here..." Lucy muttered, not for the first time that night. Mira just giggled. Lucy sat in one of Mira's salon chairs (and why this woman had salon chairs was still a mystery to her), while Mira fussed with her hair. She had curled it all down her back, and was now pinning it into different half updo's, trying to find what she liked best. Lucy sat there the entire time in a constant state of panic. She was going on a date. And not just any date, a DANCE! When she was young, her father had forced dance lessons upon her, making her learn all the essentials in order to grow up to be a "proper Heartfilia lady." When she turned fifteen, she refused to take anymore classes, even though it sent her father into a rage. So it had been years since she'd had to dance with anyone. She was nervous that she wouldn't remember how to move properly. What if she made a complete fool out of herself in front of Natsu? He'd never look twice at her again!

"Aw, Lu, don't worry so much!" Levy said encouragingly. The blunette had come over earlier that afternoon to get ready with Lucy, and wait for their dates. The two boys were picking them up at Mira's so the four of them could go the dance together. Levy had already finished getting ready, so she just sat and kept the two other women company while they worked to get Lucy finished.

Mira had helped Levy with her hair as well. She pulled back the girl's blue locks into an eleborate do that made Lucy think of some of the things Virgo used to do to her hair back home. Mira had then curled the ends so that it looked like Levy wore a crown of blue atop her head, then placed the cat ear headband over the top of her head so that it rested just in front of her curls, making it look more natural, like it was supposed to be there.

Lucy hadn't wanted a complete updo for herself, so Mira worked at just holding the strands back so they wouldn't get in her eyes, or stick to the lip gloss Mira had insisted she wear. Mira had also insisted that both girls get their nails done, which was actually something Lucy didn't mind doing, even back home. She was terrible at painting her own nails. Now, her nails were shaped into perfect squares, with a shimmering silvery blue polish on all except her ring finger, which was painted a metallic silver.

Levy had done her nails similarly, except her ring finger was black while the rest were a striking shade of blue glitter.

"Oh! A final touch!" Mira chirped once she had finally decided on a style for Lucy. She dug around under her bathroom sink, producing a small, metallic bottle. "Eyes closed!" She instructed Lucy. Lucy did as she was told, and soon heard the sound of an arisol can being sprayed, and a strong stench that reminded Lucy of fresh paint. She wrinkled her nose and tried not to breathe it in. "All done! You can look now!" She flipped the chair around so Lucy could see the finished product in the mirror (she had purposely turned Lucy away from the mirror while she worked, so she could fully appreciate the final product).

Lucy couldn't help the smallest gasp. Mira had done an amazing job. Her blonde hair was pulled halfway up, similar to what she normally did with her half side pony tail, but somehow more elaborate with the way the curls fell perfectly to frame her face in just the right ways. She tilted her head, and the light above the sink reflected off her hair, causing it to give off a faint shimmer. Mira must have sprayed some kind of glitter into her hair.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"I know!" Mira gushed in her typical way, eyeing her work with appreciation. "Your boyfriend is going to fall head over heels in love with you!" Hearts shone in her blue eyes. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, Mira, I told you."

"But he's taking you to the dance." Mira pointed out.

"And he walks you to school every day." Levy added helpfully. Lucy turned a glare at her.

"He does?!" Mira exclaimed. "That's so cute!"

"Oh, Mavis... Both of you be quiet." Lucy's cheeks blushed under all their comments. Thinking about Natsu always made her go red in the face, it seemed.

 _Boyfriend_... She scoffed inwardly. It wasn't like that with them. They were just friends! Right? Friends who spent all their time together... And ate lunch together every day... And shared a very big secret together, since they were both wizards. She thought about all the times Natsu had taken her out for ice cream, or to the museum, or held her hand...

"Wow, Lu, you're really blushing!" Levy giggled. Her comment made her go even redder in the face.

"Aw, she must be thinking about her date!" Mira cooed. Lucy growled and ignored them. She stood to her feet and straightened out the creases in her outfit made from sitting so long.

"Don't be embarrassed," Levy encouraged, standing as well. "You look great! Natsu's going to love it."

"You really think so?" Lucy turned to the full-length mirror to take in the whole look. She wore a silver spaghetti strap top under a lavender *cloak that exposed her shoulders, but was fitted around her wrists, with a thin string connecting to her middle fingers. It flowed out around her waist, and was cut off into two tails by her thighs. A short, black skirt, and black thigh-high boots completed the look. A tiny silver tiara rested in her hair, and lavender fairy wings flowed out from behind her cloak.

"Totally! You look hot, Lu!" Levy grinned.

"So do you, Levy!" Lucy smiled back. The bunette blushed.

"Oh... Me?"

Lucy laughed at the surprise on her face. "Yeah! We're smoking hot!" She lifted her hand, and a moment later her friend smacked it in a high five.

"Yeah, we are!"

An hour later, while the three women sat sipping hot tea at the kitchen table, a knock sounded at the front door. Lucy and Levy looked at each other with mirrored expressions of anxiousness. Mira giggled at them and stood to her feet.

"I'll get it!" She sang, skipping towards the front door. Both girls looked ready to bolt, despite their earlier bravado.

The door opened, and a murmured conversation took place, then two sets of footsteps stepped inside and the door closed softly.

"Oh, giiiirrrllls!" Mira called excitedly. She was the only one who was excited. Lucy and Levy were still frozen in panic. "Your dashing men are here!" She added when no sounds came from the kitchen. "Want me to entertain them for you?" She offered after another long moment had passed.

"God, no." Lucy muttered, cringing at the very thought. She stood up, her chair scraping loudly agianst the floor in her haste to get up. Levy followed suit, though she looked uncertain. Lucy gave her an encouraging smile. "This'll be great!" She whispered to her friend. "As long as we stick together, nothing bad can happen, right?"

"Right!" Levy agreed with a nod. The two girls took a simultaneous deep breath and put on a determined expression. They walked into the hall.

Mira stood by the front door, a smirk settling onto her delicate features. God... Lucy really hoped she wasn't telling secrets again. She recalled the woman's hushed conversation with Natsu a few days ago. She still didn't know what they had been discussing.

Lucy's gaze shifted to Natsu and froze at the look on his face. His mouth was gaping, and his green eyes were wide as they slid slowly down her body and then back up again. His eyes paused a little too long on her very exposed cleavage before finally coming to meet her gaze.

"Wow," he breathed. She smiled shyly. That one word was enough to make her want to blush again, and the sexy way his own outfit looked on him. He wore a fitted white shirt, with long puffy sleeves. A black vest covered the better part of the shirt, and his typical white scarf hung loosely around his neck. He also wore a pair of loose fiting black slacks and black dress shoes, and a black pirate hat sat atop his head with a white feather sticking out the top. It was an outfit that said "I threw this together at a moments notice," but it looked great on him. She couldn't help but blatenly stare at the way the shirt hugged his torso.

"Doesn't she look lovely?!" Mira's voice broke the endless silence, and caused both Lucy and Natsu to jump. Mira's eyes had hearts again as she stared at the two of them. "And Natsu, you sure know how to dress up! You two make the cutest couple!" She beamed like a proud aunt. Lucy felt another blush coloring her cheeks.

"Uh, thanks." She muttered under her breath.

"She's right, though." Natsu said quietly, when Mira had turned to gush on Levy and her date next. "You look stunning." Lucy's whole body froze and she was sure she blushed a furious shade of red. _Stunning_... No one had EVER used that word to describe her before.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered, voice a barely audible whisper. He grinned in response.

"You kids better get going if you dont wish to be late!" Mira exclaimed a moment later. She ushered them out the door, practically shoving them out. _What a weirdo,_ Lucy thought, and briefly wondered what her rush was in getting them out of the house. She waved hugely at them as they made their way down the street, smiling widely. Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled under her breath. Her "aunt" was something else.

Half an hour later, the four stood inside of Fairy Tail High's elaborately decorated gym. Loud music thumped around them, vibrating through their bodies like a pulse. Lucy, realizing something a little too late, turned to Natsu. His face was somewhat composed, but the light shaking of his body gave away what he was feeling. She leaned toward him and whispered into his ear, and since it was so loud in there, she had to practically yell to be heard.

"Are you okay?" The added height given by her boots made doing this an easy task. He turned a smile her way.

"Yeah, it's not too loud."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "We can leave if you're too uncomfortable?"

"And let that sexy fairy costume go to waste?" He gave her a look of mock horror. "No way!" He grinned hugely. An embarrassed smile settled onto her face. Stunning and sexy, he'd said, all in one night. He was being quite the charmer this evening.

She watched him for a moment, looking for signs that he was in pain. She hadn't even thought about how his dragon slayer ears would fare at an event like this. The music was always painfully loud, even for her normal ears. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like for him. She squeezed the hand that she still held in reassurance.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked kindly.

"Don't worry about me, Luce!" He crooked her a grin. "I'll suffer for you!" He winked and then led her further into the room, toward a table filled with snacks and punch. Her cheeks heated at the comment.

"Ooh, it all looks so cool!" Levy gushed, following behind them. Lucy had to agree. She took in as many details as she could while Natsu tugged her toward the food. Somehow it wasn't surprising to her that his first priority would be locating the refreshments table.

The room had a faint purplish glow about it, and dark blue and yellow strobe lights pulsed in time with the music. The walls were covered in silvery blue spider webs with huge, plastic black spiders sitting around in seemingly random spots. In one corner, a huge yellow moon sat, with a werewolf howling just below it. In another corner, a vampire flashed his fangs. From the ceiling hung plastic bats and more spiders.

The refreshments table was covered in a light purple table clock with a black spider web pattern around the edges. The food options were limited, and consisted mainly of chips and dips. The punch had a strong oder that Lucy wrinkled her nose at immediately, and declined the cup that was offered to her. Natsu gave it a sniff and then winced as if in pain.

"Sweet Mavis..." He choked a little and set the cup down. Lucy snorted a laugh. She guessed the alcoholic scent was even worse for him. "Let's not dip into that one. Ooh, sandwhiches!" He exclaimed. Indeed, there was a tray filled with tiny finger sandwhiches in the shapes of bats and pumpkins. Natsu took a handful, about five or six, and stuffed them all into his mouth at once, mumbling, "ver a wiffle dy." Which Lucy immediately translated to,"they're a little dry." She laughed and took one for herself, taking a small bite out of it. It was decent, she thought.

"Lu," Levy came up to her and pulled her to the side, slightly away from the two boys. "Are you going to be okay if I go and dance with Gajeel?" Lucy gave her friend an encouraging smile.

"Of course! You go have fun! We'll probably be here for awhile anyway." She noted with an eyeroll, watching as Natsu continued stuffing food into his mouth. Levy giggled and hugged Lucy.

"Thanks! He's acting like he doesn't want to dance, but I know his tricks. He always says he doesn't want to do something when he actually wants to." She rolled her eyes and the two turned to the aformentioned Gajeel. He looked back at them and blinked in confusion. Both girls laughed, making him narrow his eyes and look away.

"Whatever you say, Levy!" Lucy giggled. "Good luck!"

"You, too!" Levy winked, then strode off to pull Gajeel onto the dance floor behind her. Lucy watched them for a moment, smiling in amusement at the fight Gajeel put up when Levy tried to get him to dance. It didn't last long, however, and it was obvious that he wasn't putting any real fight into it. After a moment, he settled into a dance with her.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu was standing right behind her now, breath hot on her neck. She jumped in surprise. The loud music had concealed his footsteps. "Watcha staring at?" He asked.

"Levy and Gajeel." She gestured with her chin toward where the couple danced. The joyful expression on her friend's face made her heart fill with happiness.

"Ha! Lug Nuts?" Natsu scoffed. "I bet I could outdance him in a second!"

" _Whaaaat_?" Lucy exclaimed, before Natsu grabbed her by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He kept a good distance between them and the other pair, but he kept them in his sight. Lucy blushed furiously when Natsu put a hand on her waist and pulled her against his body. She sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide as they flicked between his. His expression smoldered unlike any she'd ever seen. He leaned in to shout-whisper in her ear.

"Lucy," his breath made goose flesh rise on her neck.

"Y-yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She gasped, and he leaned back to look her in the eyes. "I mean, I guess you kind of are already." He said with an uncomfortable laugh. "But I mean, like, officially." He grinned, but it was clear he was nervous. His girlfriend? Did she want that? _Psh_. That was a stupid thing to even ask herself. She couldn't hide her growing feelings for him anymore. But, wait...

"What do you mean I kind of am already?" She asked, catching on to that important fact.

"Well, we're always together, aren't we?" He said, like that was a perfectly obvious reason. She almost laughed. Mira and Levy had said similar statements about their relationship.

"That's true..." She said. His arm tightened around her waist, forcing her to gasp again. His eyes bored into hers.

"Please, Luce." He whispered, holding her gaze with his. She smiled up at him, and then lifted up on her toes. She had her arms around his neck, and she used them to pull his face down to hers, and press her lips against his.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Randomness! But... NALU! XD This scene is ONLY A SIDE SCENE and does not effect FTH in any way, shape or form. This is not how their first kiss happens, so don't worry! I didn't ruin that moment! I hope! Haha. Thi is just a little scene between them for fun. And while it is based in the Fairy Tail AU I created, it does ot effect the original plot of that story. Anyway, I hope you like this bit of Nalu! I know I was in need of a Nalu injection! XD I love you all! Thank you so much for your continued support of not just _Fairy Tail High_ , but my other works as well.**

 ***Yeah... So I couldn't think of a word to describe Lucy's weird cloak-thing. Sue me XD I actually got the idea for Lucy's costume from something she wears much later in the anime, around episode 198, I believe. I've also used a cut-out from that episode as the cover image for this one-shot, if that helps with the description! Of course, I had to make into a fairy costume, so it's not exactly like that outfit, but that was the premise I used!**


End file.
